Box Truck
The Box Truck is an American LightBox type Truck. It can be bought for $32,000 and appeared in Ultimate Driving 2013 Description The Box Truck is based on a Ford E-450 Light Truck. It is simple and practical; a small front cab and a simple, white box for carrying cargo. The headlights are square, while the brake lights are circular. There are no visible external fuel tanks, and the exhaust pipe is located behind the plate holding the brake lights and rear turn signals. It is pointed diagonally to the left. Its default color is White. History There is no history for the Box Truck, as it is a semi-fictional vehicle. Trivia *There are claims that the Box Truck was used in drift competitions but this does not seem to have a proper base. *The original box truck was based on a Japanese model back in 2013- which was limited to a certain speed. These trucks were generic but allowed people to roleplay as delivery drivers- despite being unable to carry cargo. *The second-generation box truck, found in Ultimate Driving II-IV Classic was based on an Isuzu light truck. Like the first-generation truck, it could not carry cargo. This vehicle was released in 2014, prior to the revamp of Ultimate Driving II. *The brick version of the Box Truck present in older Ultimate Driving Universe games is based on a box truck variant of the 2003-2013 Chevy Express/GMC Savana, this truck is a variant from the Van (also based on a Chevrolet Express/GMC Savana). However, this truck is a light truck, despite carrying a 3rd axle (in real life, small box trucks only have 2 axles). The game version has the front end of a Chevrolet Express chassis cab, and the rear comes from a slightly larger truck. This truck was also able to carry cargo for a limited time, which was replaced with three hidden seats. In January of 2018, the box truck got a new mesh model, and its model was replaced with that of a Ford E-Series box truck, along with two of the three rear seats removed. It also has a lower top speed than its original brick counterpart. *The Box Truck is generally unpopular with players due to its inability to actually hold cargo unlike the larger cabs available to the Trucker job. *Even though the cab itself uses a mesh model as of recent, the cargo space still mostly uses a brick model. *Every rear seat for all models of the box truck was invisible. However, due to the Racing Update removing legs when avatars sat down on any seat, this causes some awkward positions, causing the legless torso to float above the floor. Front of Box.png|The front of the Box Truck Rear of box.png|The rear of the Box Truck Top of Box.png|The top of the Box Truck Side of Box.png|The side of the Box Truck Headlights box.png|The Headlights turned on the Box truck Turn signals box.png|The Turnsignals on the Box Truck Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:Trucks